


「龙龄」少将？谈个恋爱？

by Guny



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 21:51:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21345268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guny/pseuds/Guny
Summary: 多点关注！多看主页！多看我置顶！！爱你！么么哒！
Kudos: 5





	「龙龄」少将？谈个恋爱？

因为张九龄发情期的原因，晚上倒也没回军营住，注射型抑制剂还没到，怕张九龄出个什么好歹，就带着人住了酒店

果然半夜的时候，张九龄浑身开始发热，信息素迅速爆发开，沁的满屋都是尼古丁的味道

王九龙被这汹烈的信息素勾醒，也意识到了张九龄发情潮，打开灯就看这小猫两腿不安的在床上磨蹭着，身上烧的通红人却还没有醒

在睡梦中也不安分，嘴里呓语些什么，王九龙凑近听：“我好热…唔…”这二十来岁气血方刚一大小伙子，还能忍了？

把张九龄新买的睡衣扒掉，把自己的信息素迅速释放，Alpha的天性就是压制Omega，不一会这小黑猫就动弹不动了，薄荷的清香混着这尼古丁的味道，倒也好闻

“我想要…你帮帮我…九龙…”被发情热困扰的张九龄也已经醒了，想伸手抱抱王九龙却也已经软的不像话，化成一滩勾人心魄的水儿，引着人来开发他

“别着急啊…咱们慢慢来”

王九龙似笑非笑的嘴角，显得这人痞坏痞坏的，他常年摸枪手里的枪茧游走在张九龄的肌肤上，蜜色的胴体此时也浸染上一层薄薄的红色

俯下身含住人的嘴唇，轻轻的舔舐吮吻，勾着人的舌头与他纠缠，像一条水蛇一般，灵活的从张九龄的唇角向下游走，到肩窝，锁骨，胸…

轻轻含住人胸前的一小粒，舌尖在人的乳晕上打着圈儿，不轻不重的啃咬，用牙齿轻轻研磨，张九龄后背弓起，祈求更多的快慰

继续向下享用，这小穴里的淫水已经将被褥打湿，王九龙不断向下亲吻，到这小穴前

“你要干嘛…呃…”舌头轻轻撬开这一层软肉，直奔里面蜜液的源头，吸吮发出的啧啧生回荡在卧室，张九龄把手指插进人头发里，爽的也只得仰起头承受这放大无数倍的快感

王九龙开始用手指戳弄小穴，虽说发情期是可以不用扩张，Omega自身的穴就很柔软，但王九龙怕他第一次会痛，把人伺候的舒舒服服的，自己忍了一头的汗

“你别…撑…开…唔啊”两根手指向外扩把小穴撑开，这一戳弄摸到人的敏感点了，前端喷射出的精液都落在人的小腹上，点点白艳落在蜜色胴体上，让人看着更诱人

“我要进去了”

王九龙把自己的东西在穴口处磨蹭几下，浅浅的插进去，可没想到这人的穴开拓后还这么紧，硬着头皮往里挤一些，身下的人儿皱起眉喊疼，王九龙轻吻着人的唇角安慰

待人适应了一小会儿，就扶着人的细腰快速抽插着，这小孩的叫喊求饶让王九龙并没有减缓的速度，反而加快一次一次把人往情欲深处抛

“我要不行了…我想上厕所…”张九龄抱着人，在后背上留下一道道深红色抓痕，尿意随着快感的起伏越来越加大，最后随着王九龙射进小穴里也一同射了出来，金黄的尿液撒了满腹，有些还落在雪白的床单上

“宝贝，我爱你”给人清理好一同躺在另一张小床，在张九龄耳边轻轻呢喃


End file.
